A Bad Birthday
by Mrs Uchiha-Fullbuster-Vex
Summary: Skulduggery's really bad birthday. All there is to it. please R&R *Complete*
1. A Very Long Day

**A Very Long Day**

Valkyrie Cain groaned and slumped into the front seat of the Bentley. "How are you feeling?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie looked out of the corner of her eye at Skulduggery Pleasant. He waited, and when it became apparent she wasn't going to answer anytime soon, he continued speaking. "Guess what day it is."

Valkyrie pretended to think for a while. "Thursday?" She tried.

"Not just Thursday, but Thursday 22nd." He paused. She waited. "Thursday 22nd of October." He paused again. She waited. "Guess what that makes tomorrow."

She blinked. "Uhh, Friday."

"Friday 23rd. Of October." Again he paused. Valkyrie looked at him. He sighed. "Thats the day I died. You know, all those years ago." Valkyrie nodded. "You don't seem that excited." He said, disapointed.

"Oh, should I be? Sorry. Wow, Skulduggery, that's awesome. How was that?"

"Better, but you could be more enthusiastic. It's an important day of the year, after all."

"Right. Skulduggery?"

"Yes,Valkyrie."

"Can I go home now."

"Oh. Yes, OK."

"Thanks Skulduggery." Valkyrie said greatfully. She rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. "Skulduggery?"

"Yes."

"Incase I don't remember, Happy Birthday for tomorrow."

"Valkyrie, incase I don't remember, thanks."

"Lets go home."

"Ok." Valkyrie was starting to feel really drowsy when, "Valkyrie."

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

"What are you getting me?"

"I can't tell you"

" I hate you sometimes"

"Mmmhhh."


	2. Birthday SurpriseOr Not

**Glad you all like this. Flik, your birthday present is me. Enjoy. All of you. This chapter is longer, but I generally write short chapters. Oh, and incase I don't remember, I do, not own any charcters, that actually appear in the books, only the ones I make up. If I make up any. I only do this once, but if I did own them, China would have killed Scorn and co. and be with Skulduggery, cause those two were meant to be, Tanith would be making a comeback, they would find a way to get her back, Valkyrie would not have cheated on Fletcher with Calean, and she would have given up Necromancy. Oh and Kenspeckle would not have died. But because they happened, I shall stick to that. I do this too, write weird authers notes. Anyway... I'm good.**

**Birthday Surprise...Or Not.**

Valkyrie opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She reached for the pale blue dressing gown hung on the inside of her door and pulled it on. She walked over to her desk and crossed the days date off. October 23rd. She frowned, trying to remember why today was so important. Slowly the memory surfaced to the front of her mind.

_"How are you feeling?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie looked out of the corner of her eye at Skulduggery Pleasant. He waited, and when it became apparent she wasn't going to answer anytime soon, he continued speaking. "Guess what day it is."_

_Valkyrie pretended to think for a while. "Thursday?" She tried._

_"Not just Thursday, but Thursday 22nd." He paused. She waited. "Thursday 22nd of October." He paused again. She waited. "Guess what that makes tomorrow."_

_She blinked. "Uhh, Friday."_

_"Friday 23rd. Of October." Again he paused. Valkyrie looked at him. He sighed. "That's the day I died. You know, all those years ago." Valkyrie nodded. "You don't seem that excited." He said, disappointed. _

_"Oh, should I be? Sorry. Wow, Skulduggery, that's awesome. How was that?"_

_"Better, but you could be more enthusiastic. It's an important day of the year, after all."_

_"Right. Skulduggery?"_

_"Yes, Valkyrie."_

_"Can I go home now."_

_"Oh. Yes, OK."_

_"Thanks Skulduggery." Valkyrie said greatfully. She rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. "Skulduggery?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Incase I don't remember, Happy Birthday for tomorrow."_

_"Valkyrie, incase I don't remember, thanks."_

_"Let's go home."_

_"Ok." Valkyrie was starting to feel really drowsy when, "Valkyrie."_

_"Yes, Skulduggery?"_

_"What are you getting me?"_

_"I can't tell you"_

_" I hate you sometimes"_

_"Mmmhhh."_

Valkyrie groaned. "What's the matter, Sweetheart?" her mother voice asked.

Valkyrie turned and answered, "Hmm? Oh nothing." Her mum was holding Alice on her hip. Valkyrie made a face at her and Alice giggled and hid her head in her mum's shoulder. "Steph, honey, don't tease her," Her mum said as Alice peeked shyly at Valkyrie. Valkyrie laughed and walked over.

"You hear that, don't you. Stop teasing me," She said in a mock sirius voice.

Her mum smiled and said, "we'll see you down stairs. Ok?" Valkyrie nodded. She tapped the mirror and the reflection stepped out.

It looked at her and asked, "Do you want me to go down stairs?"

"No, _I_ am going to eat and _you_ can get dressed." The reflection nodded and she walked out of her room. Valkyrie walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. She poured it into a bowl and added milk. Valkyrie sat at the table across from her dad and stared at the front page. Some boring article about a speech by some politian took up the front page. She looked at the picture of him and yawned. She finished her cereal and stood up. Her turned the page, looked up and saw her. "Oh, when did you get here?" He frowned.

"About 17 years ago, but more recently I got to the table about 5-10 minutes ago."

"Ah." He turned back to his paper. She dumped her bowl in the sink and placed her hand on her dads shoulder. "6 across. 4 letter, old-fashioned word that means trouble: Perchant for raising -?" He looked at her.

"Cain. Perchant for raising Cain. Means to make trouble." She answered.

He wrote it in and looked at her. "How did you know that." She made a non-committal noise and shrugged. She walked up the stairs and into her room. The reflection stood there and looked her, dressed in her school uniform. "You can go to school now." She said to it. It nodded and walked out of her room. She pulled on her black clothes quickly and quietly, and opened her window. She paused and heard the reflection's muffled voice, followed by her fathers muffled voice. She climbed out and used the air to guide her down gently. She snuck past the kitchen window, and nodded to the reflection. She turned left and walked to the hadn't been there long when the Bently pulled up beside her. She opened the door and slid in. "Valkyrie," Skulduggery said by the way of greeting. "Where's my present?" Valkyrie looked at him and groaned.

**I will try to update a chapter every 2 weeks. Normally one at a time, but sometimes more, depending on the circumstances. Like now, cause I am on holidays. Thank you for reading and keep watching for the next chapter of Skulduggery Pleasant; A Bad Birthday.**


	3. 3 A lot of Explaining

**Chapter 3 is here. We can celebrate! So much for this being a short story. I ramble a lot. **

**A Lot of Explaining**

"Look, Skulduggery, I forgot." Valkyrie said.

"Even after I reminded you yesterday. You know what never mind. We have things to do." He said sadly, with his head down.

"Like?"

"Like saving the world and a party for those that remembered."

Valkyrie sighed."You aren't going to let me forget this are you."

"No." Valkrie crossed her arms and glared at Skulduggery.

"Why are you glaring at me like that. You're the one who forgot my birthday."

"Why are you acting like it's such a big deal?"

"Because you act like this when I forget something. I never do, but you would if I did."

"I am the only one allowed to sulk. You know that!"

"Ah, but my birthday, my rules."

"Says who?"

"Me," Skulduggery said happily. He put the car in drive.

"That's stupid," Valkyrie said.

"A lot of things are."

"It's not even your birthday."

"If you want to get technical, it's the day I was reborn as a dead skeleton, so, yes, it is my birthday. Besides, I said so."

Valkyrie sighed. "Fine, Skulduggery, I am sorry I forgot your birthday or deathday or rebirthday or whatever you want to call it. Now-"

"Birthday will do."

"Now do you forgive me?"

"We'll see."

"Fine, lets go and save the world. What's first?" Valkyrie asked.

"The Sanctury." Skulduggery said.

"And what are we doing there?"

"Well, first I am going to lock you in a room, and go to surprise birthday party."

"Why are you going to lock me in a room?"

"Because you forgot."

"But, I'm your best friend."

"Fine then, I will lock you away for the cake."

Valkyrie glared at him. "How do you know about the surprise party. Aren't they supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes, But I am the one that threw it."

"Then how is it a surprise?"

"It's a surprise to everyone else."

"So no one knows?"

"No."

"But then they get cake."

"Yes."

"But they didn't know!"  
>"True, that is true, but I didn't tell them."<p>

"I hate you."

"I know, and I also know you don't mean that. Now, be nice and will consider giving you a piece of cake. Maybe"

**There is chapter 3. I hope that clears things up for people. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up by the end of the week.**


	4. 4 An Arkward Situation

**Chapter 4. I feel like singing. Aren't you lucky, 2 chapters at once. It must be like your birthdays and Christmas' and Easters and all other holidays come at once. **

**An Awkard Situation**

They pulled up outside the Sanctuary and Skulduggery got out of the Bently. Valkyrie followed suit and stood next to him. "Do you think this is wise?" She asked him.

"Yes, am I ever wrong?"

Valkyrie looked at him, but didn't answer. "I mean, Roarhaven isn't the most cheerful of places, and might they resent the happiness a party would bring."

"Nonsense, this town needes some cheering up and everyone likes cake."

"Do you have a cake?"

"No, I was hoping someone would bring it."

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

"I believe in me."

"Glad that one of us does," Valkyrie muttered. She watched him put a party hat on and dodged the hat he tried to put on her. He shrugged and walked up to the door. Skulduggery opened the door and walked entered after him. All the mages inside were bustling about. Valkyrie felt her face grow warm when one of the mages looked at them. He blinked, "uh," was all he said. The mage looked at Valkyrie and she shrugged. He looked at Skulduggery and opened his mouth. He appeared to think better of it and closed it. He looked at Valkyrie and she mouthed 'birthday' and pointed at Skulduggery. He nodded and said uncertainly, "um, happy, uh, birthday?" Skulduggery lent forward and placed his hand on the mages shoulder. "Thank you, if someone," he looked pointedly at Valkyrie,"remembered my cake, you and me could lock Valkyrie in a room and have a party." Valkyrie ignored that. Skulduggery walked forward and left the mage staring open-mouthed after him. Valkyrie hid her smile and walked after Skulduggery. He asked Tipstaff to take him to see Ghastly. Like the other mage, Tipstaff seemed a little confused by the hat. "Uh, Elder Bespoke is in a meeting right now." Tipstaff said.

" Ah, but you see, the fate of the world depends on what I have to see him about. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the end of civilisation, would you?"

"Um...no, but you still have to wait."

"Very well. Now where did you say this meeting was?"

"The... the west confrence room."

"Thank you, but you now not invited to my party. At this rate the only people coming are me and that fellow." He pointed across the room to mage he had spoken to ealier. "Now I am off. I things to do, like a party and saving the world." Skulduggery spun on his heel and walked out the door. Valkyrie hurried after him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"West confrence room." He answered.

"Okay. Why?"

"To see Ghastly." The rounded to corner of the building.

"And how are you going to get in?"

"I am using my brilliant mind and working on that as we speak."

"Oh, God."

"Got it. This so brilliant, you never would have thought of this. You should honoured to have me teach you and let you be in my presense." Skulduggery rounded another corner. Valkyrie didn't say anything. "We are going to climb in the window." Skulduggery came to a halt.

"Yeah, that's brilliant, and never would have thought of that, probably because the Sanctuary doesn't have windows."

"The confrence room doesn't have windows, but the Sanctuary does." He pointed up above her head. She saw a small window. Skulduggery walked over to it. He looked around and pushed it open. Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie and gestured to the window. She sighed and clambered through. Valkyrie moved away and turned as Skulduggery slid through. She looked at him and he walked forward. Valkyrie followed him as he made his way to the confrence room. He paused with his hand on the door and looked at Valkyrie. He smiled and she smiled back, feeling the childish excitment of a surprise sweep through her. He pushed open the door and the hum of conversation stopped. Someone called out "Happy birthday."

**There. I bet your thinking, wasn't the title of this story A **_**Bad **_**Birthday? This doesn't seen so bad. Well if you weren't, then you are now. It gets worse. *Evil laugh***


	5. It Can Always Get Worse

**Chapter 5. Sorry I had writers block. Just a little though. But it is finally done. Psst, Flik. *Whispers* I wrote the first chapter of our fanfic. Do I send it to you or do you trust me enough to just post it. It's only the letters.**

**It Can Always Get Worse**

Valkyrie stared open mouthed into the room. Ghastly, Tipstaff, Dexter Vex, Erskine and a few other Valkyrie had met but promptly forgotten were standing in the room. A banner that said Happy Birthday hung from the ceiling and food and a cake sat on a table at the edge of the room. Skulduggery tilted his head. "You remembered," he said.

"Of course we did, what did you expect?" Ghastly grinned.

Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. "Did you know about this?"

Valkyrie hesitated. Behind Skulduggery, Dexter nodded. "Uh, yeah. I worked it out."

"I always knew I was a good teacher. When did you work it out?"

Valkyrie nodded. "When I looked through the door." Just then, Ghastly walked over. He shook Skulduggery's hand.

"Happy Birthday," Ghastly said warmly. "You look just like you did years ago."

Skulduggery looked at him with his head on a strange angle. "Are you referring to before or after I became a skeleton?" He asked.

"After," Ghastly assured him. Ghastly stepped aside to allow the rest of the well wishers to approach Skulduggery. Valkyrie quickly headed to the corner of the room, away from everyone. "Val, you look beautiful as usual. Has he gone on and on about his birthday?" Dexter siddled up beside her. He handed her a drink.

"Thank you, Dexter," she smiled. "You don't look so bad your self."

"Ah, I can die a happy man, now that I have weedled a compliment out of the illustrious Valkyrie Cain." She smiled. "Has he bored you yet with tales of grand, daring adventures and dangerous fights. Because if he has, be warned, they aren't true."

"No, he has barely mentoined it. I actually forgot and haven't got him a present."

"Oh, you see now he might just punish you by leaving to fight a scary monster. But if your really worried, then you are welcome to share the one I got for him with me." Valkyrie smiled out of graditude. "After all, it is my job to rescue damsels in distress." She lost the smile and glared at him. He gave her a charming smile and winked at her. He stepped away from her and gave her a mocking, short bow. He gave her one last smile and disappeared. Valkyrie fumed for a bit before walking to Skulduggery's side. "Just in time, I was about to give one of my excellent speeches." He said. He stepped to the head of the room and the noise died down like water being sucked down the drain. "As we all know, I am now more awsome than ever, due to my multiple savings of the world. And some of the best, most grand adventures have been, like today, although today has hardly daring, unless you count my-" Skulduggery broke what he was saying off as a scream echoed through the Sanctuary. The good cheer in the room quickly changed to one of confusion. People muttered to their friends and neighbours. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "Did you set this up to prove that you have exciting birthdays?" She asked. "No, that isn't until later." He whispered.

"What's going on then?" She asked. Skulduggery shrugged. He started walking out of the room. Valkyrie sighed and followed. The twisting corridors of the Sanctuary brought the sounds of chaos closer. Finally, they arrived in the main room. Valkyrie stopped and stared.

**What has interuppted Skuldugery's birthday? Is it Vampires, Zombies, Remmants, or Evil Clowns? (None of these because I mentioned them). Chapter 6, hopefully coming soon...**


	6. AttackedBy Zombies

**Chapter 6. Okay so I lied about the Zombies. Sorry. **

**Attacked...by Zombies.**

Valkyrie stared open mouthed at the chaos in the Sanctuary. Zombies were everywhere. She saw one engulfed by flames, and another being fended off by three sorcerers. But for every one being forght, another joined the chaos. Valkyrie saw one zombie cornering a mage. She ran from Skulduggery's side and sent a spear of shadows towards them. The shadows skewered the zombie and it's limbs went everywhere. Valkyrie turned to the mage. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," the mage muttered.

"Any idea how they got in here?"

''No, they just burst through." Valkyrie nodded. She turned around and pushed at the air. Two zombies who were lurching towards them flew off their feet. A ball of green light flew past her and struck a third. She looked behind her. The mage had the same glowing green energy pulsing around her hands. The mage let the energy disappear. She grinned at Valkyrie. She had straight, short cut blonde hair and warm, blue eyes. Valkyrie smiled back. She turned to look for Skulduggery. He threw a fireball at another zombie. Valkyrie turned around again. The mage had disappeared. Valkyrie started towards Skuldugggery. A zombie clawed at her back. Her jacket stopped the claws, but she was trust forward. She turned around and launched a ball of fire. The zombie flailed at the ball and broke it apart. Valkyrie stumbled back. She flicked her wrist and a shadow punched through it's chest. Skulduggery drifted to her side. "Having fun? I throw great parties," he said happily.

"You didn't throw this party, and not really. Any idea how we can stop this?" She asked.

"Not yet. But being who I am, there is no doubt that I won't come up with something clever sooner or later."

"I would rather sooner or later."

"Well, I am the only one who gets to chose things like that." He said happily. Valkyrie sighed and summoned another flame into her hand as a zombie stumbled to wards her.

The past couple of hours had been nothing but a blur to Valkyrie. Her whole body ached and she was exhausted. The foyer was littered with bodies, both zombie and mage. Valkyrie walked through the mess and saw the blonde mage from before. She lay in a pool of blood and was surrounded by bodies. Valkyrie felt a detached feeling of something like sadness. She wasn't really close to any one anymore after Tanith was possessed and Skulduggery found out China had helped lure Skulduggery into a trap by kidnapping his wife. She sighed again. She walked up to Skulduggery. He was deep in conversation with Ghastly, Ravel and Mist. She waited while the surveyed to damage. She tuned into the convosation just as Mist said, "how did they get in? We have state of the art defense systems."

"It doesn't make sense," Ghastly agreed. "Do you have any idea at all, Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery tilted his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "No. I don't even have any suspicions about it."

"Detective Pleasant, you and Dectetive Cain have to find out who could have done something like this." Mist said.

"Of course," Skulduggery replied smoothly. A loud bang echoed through the Sanctuary. Everyone started and looked around wildly. Skulduggery gently pulled Valkyrie aside with him and out the doors. "What was that," she asked him.

"Well, it was originally supposed to prove that I have exciting birthdays, but after today, I don't think I need it." She looked at him in disbelief. He unlocked the doors of the Bently and slid in. She shook her head and scrambled in after him.

**Who has sent Zombies into the Sanctaury? The big question has yet to be answered. !Mini competition! Maybe I will keep doing this... *strokes beard in ? shape thourghtfully* Any one who can come up with the best name of a bad guy and power who sent the Zombies, that I like best wins, and they feature in the story. I already know how, too.**


	7. A Mystery To Be Solved

**I hope you aren't upset about the whole Zombie thing, I just needed something that you would think of, so then I could say that it wasn't but that it would actually be what I said it wasn't. Or something like that. If any one can explain what I am trying to say, than you get the next chapter dedicated to you. Flik, you're excluded from this as you actually know me and probably how my mind works. **

**A Mystery to be Solved**

They were halfway to China's house before Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery seemed to be in a bit of a trance, not noticing where he was going. "Umm, Skulduggery, are you ok?Are we going to see China? Because, you know-" She trailed off.

He looked at her."What, oh sorry. I was a bit preoccupied, sorry. No, I'm grand. Just dandy."

She eyed him, "If you say so. Then where are we going?"

"I have a feeling that I know just who may have done it. But first a detour."

"Are we gathering clues so we know just who it was?"

"Hmm, no. I forgot where the person lives." He glanced at her and she sighed.

"Uh, we are finally here," Valkyrie groaned as the Bently pulled to a stop outside a clean, well maintained house. "Finally, a normal looking house."

Skulduggery peered at the letter box. "Wrong house," he said and drove the Bently to a run-down, old house.

"Always," Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery looked her. "It is always the old, run-down house that we have to go into and then we get attacked by a physco who wants to kill us."

Skulduggery nodded. "I always knew you would be suited to this kind of action." He opened the door of the Bently and got out. Valkyrie followed him. He headed to the door, which hung of it's frame. He stepped inside and looked around. Valkyrie walked in after him. The grimy windows blocked out most of the light. The door swung shut as much as the rusty hinges would allow. A slight noise caused Valkyrie to turn around. This place gave her the creeps. She turned to tell Skulduggery and saw a shadow move tot he front of where they where heading. An over head light flicked on. "Skulduggery, we met again. And who is this? A new partner, perhaps?"

**Sorry just a short one, but the responses to the competition are fantastic. Not even the person who won knows they have one, but you have to wait for the next chapter before knowing who the mystery is. I just want you know that I had a very hard time chosing, but unfortunetly, it is now closed. Thank you.**


	8. Winner

**My dog, Ratty (out of Ratchet and Clank, and also my pic) is so cute, cause we are watching the Never Ending Story and the kid's horse died and they're all crying and my dog rubs his paw across his face, like he was wiping away a tear. Sooooo cute. This is the chapter in which the winner is revealed. Thank you to all who entered. I really enjoyed reading them. I also love the response where people tell me that they love my fanfics. Thank you to everyone who recognises that and appreacieate it. This Chapter is called Winner because the winner is announced in it. And the winner of the competition is...**

**Winner ;P**

A tall man, taller than even Skulduggery was, stood there, looking at the ground.. Beside Valkyrie, Skulduggery sighed. "I can't wait to kill this one as well." He ran his tongue over his thin lips.

"Gale, are you still upset about the fact that I didn't chose you for a partner?" Skulduggery asked. "Because Fabian was a better mage than you will ever be. You how I hate necromancy."

"I am no longer a Necromancer. After you spurned me, that time I killed Fabian, I swore to change. You almost killed me in that fight, even though you were too late. So I set out to become even stronger. I spent many years searching, and finally, I found what I was looking for. Blood Alchemy." Gale raised his head. His eyes glowed a bright, blood red. Valkyire stepped back slightly.

"Were you the one who sent the zombies into the sanctuary?" Skulduggery asked.

"Oh, no. You see this time, I intend to win. And not only just winning. So I got a partner. He is the one who convinced the cleavers." He gestured behind Valkyrie. A thin man with almost black hair and eyes the same colour stod there. He meet Valkyrie's eyes and smiled. She suppressed a shiver. There was something about the smile that creeped her out. he stepped closer to Skulduggery.

"Inferno Dark, Necromancer. At your service. Not really of course, but you know." His voice was rough, yet compelling.

"Mr. Dark also has a bone to pick with you," Gale said.

"You destroyed my temple, and stopped the Passage from coming about. For that, you must be punished," Dark's eyes flashed angrily. A sliver of shadows, razor thin, sliced through the air towards them. Skulduggery threw a handful of fire and the shadows died.

"Careful now, Inferno. we don't want to kill them. Yet." His eyes glowed, like the coals of a fire, and it was a like a blanket had slipped over their eyes. The last thing Valkyrie thourght was; _God, I hope get home in time for my show._

Valkyrie groaned and rubbed her head. She had a splitting headache and was sore all over. "Glad to see you're awake," Skulduggery said in a cherry voice. "Are you sll right?" he asked in a lower tone.

"Yeah, I'll live." She sat up and looked at him. He was as imacculate as ever. Valkyrie, on the other hand, felt dishevelled. "Who was that?"

"His name is Gale Maldrave. He is the one that killed my first partner, Fabian. To him, killing all my partners is a game. Kind of a game of punishment. You see, he wanted to be my partner. But I said no, because I already had Fabian. Then he tracked us down, seperated us and killed Fabian in front of me. That was back when he was a Necromancer. He is the reason I hate Necromancers so much. And I have never heard of Inferno Dark."

"I see. What is a Blood Alchemist?"

"Again, I have no idea. There are only legends about them."

"Apparently not, seeing as how is one."

"Yes, that is strange. However, he could be bluffing."

"I don't think he was, Skulduggery."

"Oh, well then-" Skulduggery stoppped talking as a door above them opened. Maldrave stepped in and grabbed Valkyrie's arm. He hauled her to her feet.

"You will die soon enough, pretty. But first, lets have ourself a bit of fun." He led her to the door. Skulduggery stood up to folllow, but Maldrave struck him across the face. He laughed and shut the door. The last thing Valkyrie saw was Skulduggery's form sprawled across the floor.

**There you go, the winers are: arti dauntless and Raychaell Dionzeros with Inferno Dark and Gale Maldrave. I have decided to update about every Thursday, give or take a few, unless something like this happens where something really exciting happens. And if you can't wait that long, there is alwasy Immortal Souls, my other Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic. But, do whatever you want. My finish date for this story is 23rd October. Skulduggery's Birthday. And wasn't there someone else. I have a feeling that they were somewhat important... Meh, it will come to me. And, like I said arti dauntless and Raychaell Dionzeros; this chapter is dedicated to you. (I said that, right? In the last chapter or so?) Meh, every other chapter is dedicated to all of my readers. Without you, I wouldn't have the confidence to write. I am forever indebted to you. Except Flik. But here are the winning reveiws (Your'e all welcome to tell me how much you love my storeis and give me needless ego boosts telling me how great I am and everything. Cause I know that, but you know, sometimes it's nice to be told). NOTE: the winners were not influenced by telling how much they love my story and how great they are. (that was only about 10-30% of it. Jokes, it's ok. Love you all)**

**Congratulations to...**

**Characters supplied by:**

_**arti dauntless- your stories are great i love them. i was thinking a good name for a character**_

_**would be inferno dark and he could be a powerful sorcerer who can manipulate**_

_**any mind into doing something(such as getting the cleavers to open the**_

_**sanctury) also he could be a mature necromancer**_

_**Raychaell Dionzeros- Oh oh! I love this story so much!**_

_**Villain name: Gale Maldrave**_

_**Power: Blood Alchemy, former Necromancer. The Blood Alchemy made him insane,**_

_**but he's very smart, and seems normal until you see his blood red eyes which**_

_**were changed by his experimenting with Blood Alchemy. He used to be a**_

_**Necromancer, but when he discovered Blood Alchemy at the age of twenty two, he**_

_**stopped Necromancy.**_


	9. Skulduggery to the Rescue

**I should have my first job soon, which means less time for writing, but my own cash. Not much, seeing as it is at Macdonalds. But hard choice, own money or writing. I think, only just, writing. At least I like it. Yes, I am that dedicated to you guys.**

**Derek Landy is coming down under soon, and I can't wait to see him. Flik and I are dressing up, and I am going as Valkyrie and Flik is Tanith. We are so excited. I want to sneak him a copy of this Fanfic and hope that he reads it. I get a day off school and am going with my cousins who are coming up from Tassie. Then I am going to read Kingdom of the Wicked and it will be epic. I already know that, becasue it is the first of the Darquess triology. The cover is so cool, look it up. And I****know what it is about, but I won't say. Lets just say it sounds awesome...**

**Skulduggery to the Rescue**

Skulduggery gritted his teeth. For the last hour or so, all he could hear was Valkyrie screaming, even through thick concrete walls as she was being tortured. He started pacing, despretly trying to think of a way out before she was killed. If she died now, then his promise to Gorden would be broken. Soon after Gorden asked Valkyrie to reveal him, Skulduggery had gone to visit him, while Valkyrie was recoving from one of many injures she had suffered, One of the ones after shse fourght Calean with Fletcer, he thought.

_"Promise me, Skulduggery. Promise you will look after Valkyrie. Won't you? You have to promise. Because, if you don't then who will?" Gorden threw his hands in the air and stopped his rentless pacing. He looked at Skulduggery. "I can't look after her. And I can't let my favourite neice get killed."_

_"I promise Gorden. Don't worry. I would have even if you ask me. God knows she is too rash to look after herself."_

_"Thank you Skulduggery. She is doing what she loves, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. I worry so much. I would have jumped at the chance to be able to use magic and go on exciting adventures with you, but instead I settled for an easy life making loads of money and spent my time writing and being famous." Gorden pursed his lips thourghtfully. "Well, maybe it wasn't so bad after all." Skulduggery laughed. _

Skulduggery was getting more and more worried. Any time now, Valkyrie could be dead. Despite how he made everything look as if were it ok, he hated it when things grew out of control. Something suddenly dawned on him, and he sat down and hashed out the details of his plan.

Skulduggery reached into his breast pocket. He found what he was looking for, a thin metal object capable of breaking any lock, and inserted into the lock. He jimmied it around for a bit and was rewarded by a satasifying click. He straightened up and pushed the door open. Maldrave and Dark stood there, Dark with a key held in his hand. Maldrave had a blood red sword that seemed to shine in the megre light that there was. Skulduggery looked again. He concluded that the sword may actually have been made of blood. They both wore similar incredulas expressions. Sklulduggery looked at them. "Hello. Oh, sorry am I in your way?" He shifted to the side. "Actually Gale, I was wondering what exactly a Blood Alchemist does. Sitting there listening to Valkyrie's screams, trying to block the noise out."

"Don't you know?' Being the 'Great Detective' that you are, I would have thourght that you would worked that out. Absorbing the blood of powerful people can only make a Blood Alchemist stronger, as it allows us to control them. We are also particulary apt at shaping objects out of blood."

"Interesting, I can see why it would appeal to a kind hearted person like you." Maldrave's eyes narrowed but Dark cut off any scathing remarks.

"Skulduggery, we were just coming to get you, because we didn't want you to miss out on the fun." He said mildly.

"The sparrow flies south for the winter," Skulduggery said and puched Dark in the nose. He ducked under a clumsy punch of Dark's and swept his feet out from under him. Skulduggery splayed his hand and used the air to knock Maldrave off his feet. He curved his hand and felt the air, bendable and willing to do his every bidding. He slowly dragged his hand down and the air around Dark and Maldrave grew thinner. In theory, it would work the same as a sleeper hold, but it was a lot more dangerous, if you cut off too much air or for too long then they could die, and if not enough then you left yourself vunrable to attack, but the broader range of air being cut off meant that more enamies could be downed with less effort. The technique paid off and soon Skulduggery left them there, unconscious. He opened every door he saw and was starting to lose hope. He stuck his head in a door and saw Valkyrie shackled to a table. He unshackled her and looked her over. She reletivly unharmed, although her breathing was a bit shallow. He started to pick her up, but a letter lying next to the table caught his attention. He crossed over to it and opened it.

'Gale,

my old friend

I need you to me a favour. I hear that you also have a vendetta against Skulduggery Pleasant. As you know, I am... how to say, preoccupied with my work, and regrettably I am unable to hunt him down. I would appreciate it you would have him ready for me on October 24th. You may use anything or anyone you deem necesssary, just I want him alive.

Nicholas.'

**There, Chapter 8. How is it? Am I dragging it out to much? Is it too boring? Please, I want your feedback, both good and bad. I can take whatever you throw at me. I can't become a better writer if I don't know what I am doing wrong. **


	10. Skulduggery's Story

**Has anyone ever listened to a song over and over again, because when I'm writing, I only ever listen to the one song. You and Me by Lifehouse. It reminds me of Skulduggery and Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly, Skulduggery and China, and Valkyrie and Fletcher. Well, at least how they were... At least it is a good song. **

**Skulduggery**

"Is Valkyrie alright?" Ghastly asked.

"I spend a lot of time here. Especailly after Valkyrie gets tortured. Have you realised that?" Skulduggery said.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Ghastly, how long have we known each other. 5 years?''

"Almost 200 actually. But why do you ask?"

"You and me. Would you call us friends?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"I don't have many friends. Have you ever been in love?''

"What kind of love. Tanith and I love, or you and Moon love?'

"Does it matter? Love is love."

"I love Tanith, but before that I thourght I loved many people."

"After Moon died," he stopped talking and leant back. Ghastly watched him. "After she died, I was so sure that would never love anyone again. And I was so angry that Serpine had taken that away me, both Moon and Sarah, that my rage over took me. And I did horrible things. And then, the year I met Valkyrie, when we fought Serpine, it was like I was avenging Moon and Sarah. And all I could think was how I was losing my friends. You were a statue, and I thought that when Serpine was torturing Valkyrie, she would die as well. I thought that I would be alone again. I didn't want to face that. And then, slowly, as China started shifting, becoming an ally, I felt more and more strongly for her. But then, finding out that she was directly involved in Moon's death, I felt that my trust had been shattered. It took all I had to keep from killing China. I was so close to losing it, that if it wasn't for you and Val, I would have snapped long ago. That and I knew that Moon wouldn't have wanted me to do it. She would want me to be happy, and I was close to almost being whole, and then, China," he stopped talking. Ghastly touched his shoulder.

"You know acts like you and Valkyrie are gods, becasue you save the world so many times, that they forget you have feelings as well." Ghastly said.

"Really. Well I am the only god like creature on earth. I don't l know about Val."

Ghastly laughed. "Have you told Valkyrie you feel this way?"

"Not yet."

"Did China know?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you think you could forgive her?"

"I don't know."

"It was a long time, and people change. You know that yourself."

"Yeah." Skulduggery looked up.

"I'm glad you didn't kill would have been a hard call to make to Val. Telling her I had to arrest you." The door opened and Nye poked it's head out. "Is she ok," Ghastly asked.

"From what I can tell, she has suffered no physical pain. The torture was all mental. I don't know her well enough to say if she will be alright." Nye said.

''Skulduggery." Ghastly looked at him. He offered Skulduggery his hand. Skulduggery ignored it and stood up. Ghastly shrugged and led him into the room.

"Ghastly,"Skulduggery said. Ghastly turned to him. "Make sure they are lockedup forever."

"Skulduggery, we need more evidence." Skulduggery reached into his jacket and pulled out the envolope. Ghastly read it and looked up. "Skulduggery, this still isn't enough evidence. You had to find this Cry Zenith."

Skulduggery sttod next to Valkyrie. She shifted and woke up. She smiled at him and Skulduggery touched her shoulder. "We will find them."

**Duh-duh-duh. Sorry I thourght the moment needed something. At first, this a short story, 5 chapters. Then it was a novellet, like The End of the World, 10 chapters. Now it is an actual story. **


	11. Interrogation

**I have made 10 chapters, which normally, if the story turned out the way I planned, then this owuld be the last chapter. but it not, because, like Skulduggery says, only he can think of everything, and he normally choses not to, because then it ruins the surprise. Good man. Skeleton. Thingy.**

**Interrogation**

Skulduggery leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him. Maldrave was carefully looking away from him. "I told you, I did it under my own will."

"No, I don't think you did." Skulduggery said. "Now, I will ask you again. Was it your idea?"

"Yes."

"Gale, why are you protecting him?"

"I don't know you are talking about. I am not protecting anyone."

Skulduggery reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the letter. He held it up and carefully watched Maldrave's face. He winced ever so slightly, but other than that his face didn't change. Skulduggery opened the letter. He pretended to read it, and then threw it down on the table. It had landed to face Maldrave, and the man acted like it was the first time he had seen the letter. "Have you seen this letter before?' He asked, watching Maldrave carefully.

"Never." Maldrave's face didn't change. It kept the look of confusion and, something more, something Skulduggery couldn't identify written on it. Either this man was a very good actor, or, he was telling the truth.

"Let me ask. Does your power, this blood alchemy, work on one's self? Or does it make you immune to only your power?''

Maldrave's face changed, he looked wary. 'I-I suppose that it might work. I haven't tried it," he shrugged. "I have better things to do with my time."

"You haven't tried it. How can you be sure, if you wiped your memory?' Skulduggery murmed to himself.

"Do you have any idea who Nicholas Goldeyes is?" Skulduggery leant back in his chair. Dark looked at him.

"If I did, do you really think I would tell you?" Dark looked at him with a smug look.

"Quite a lot, actually. For starters, I coud shoot you. Just in the leg or something, where you won't die. Well, quickly and painless, anyway. Because, if I can shoot you, I will make sure you suffer. But there are other ways of making someone talk. Many painful ways." Skulduggery watched him. Dark's face paled. He swallowed and glanced away.

"Every Necromancer has heard of Nicholas Goldeyes. He set up the first Temple, and was the one that made Necromany the, uh, esteemed magic that it is today. He died many years ago.''

"Really, interesting. May I ask how he died?''

"Vile killed him, during the early days of the war."

"I see. How do you know he is dead?"

"We recieved his body."

"How did you identify it?"

"We couldn't. It was mangled so badly, but we were sure it was him. His student identified him." Skulduggery reached into his pocket and passed him the letter wordlessly. Dark finished reading the letter. His face paled.

"Who was his student?"

Dark was silent for a long while, still staring at the letter. Sulduggery was about to ask him again when Dark looked up. He swallowed. "Me."

Skulduggery got to his feet. "I 'm taking you back to your cell now." He pulled Dark to his feet and led him out of the room. As they approached the hohlding cells, they saw the bodies of two cleavers lying on the ground. Skulduggery bent down beside them. One lay in a pool of his own blood. "Dead,"he said and moved over to the other one. "Both dead." He escorted Dark to the cell and locked him in. "You had better hope that this wasn't you."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.'' Dark smiled. Skulduggery looked at him for a minute, before tilting his head. He checked the door to make sure it was locked, and walked out of the room. Skulduggery hurried to the Medical Bay. The door was open ever so slightly. He reached into his coat and pulled out his gun. He stepped inside and looked around. Seeing no one, he glanced over at the bed Valkyrie had been recovering in. The breath rushed out of him like he had been punched. Valkyrie was gone. She ran out of the Medical Bay and all the way back to the holding cells. The door of the cell Dark had been in was wide open, hanging almost completly of its hinges. Skulduggery inspected the lock more closely. It had been broken from the outside. Skulduggery strainghtened up and looked out of the holding cells. He ran to the front of the Sanctuary. He pushed the door open and saw a car take off. Skulduggery stood in the pouring rain and watched the car speed off. He took off his hat and bowed his head. He walked over to the Bentley and drove after the car.

**How was that? I couldn't help the cliff hanger, sorry. But hopefully it won't be too long until the next one.**

***Whispers to Flik so only she can hear* Sorry Flik, I decided to make it a possible sequel to this. Hope you don't mind. Love you babes. **

**The other day, I was in Maccas, and they had Pokemon as the toys that come with the HappyMeal, and I am IN LOVE with Pokemon, so I got the toy and not the HappyMeal**


	12. Maldrave

**Technically, this chapter should be in italics, going with the Derek Landy scheme, but I personally find them hard to read on computers, as whole chapters. So please don't be confused. This is pretty much the last chapter from Maldrave's POV and explains some things. So again, please don't be confused.**

**Maldrave and Dark**

Maldrave watched out of the corner of his eye as Skulduggery leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him. "I told you, I did it under my own will."

"No, I don't think you did." Skulduggery said. "Now, I will ask you again. Was it your idea?"

"Yes."

"Gale, why are you protecting him?"

"I don't know you are talking about. I am not protecting anyone."

Skulduggery reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the letter. He held it up and Maldrave looked at it. For some reason, it made him flinch as something buried deep inside his mind recoiled from watched as Skulduggery opened the letter carefully and read it. Skulduggery flicked his wrist and the letter landed to face Maldrave. He glanced at it, and didn't recognise it. He looked back up at Skulduggery as he, "have you seen this letter before?'

"Never." Maldrave said honestly.

"Let me ask. Does your power, this blood alchemy, work on one's self? Or does it make you immune to only your power?'' Skulduggery asked.

Maldrave looked at Skulduggery warily. He thourght for a moment. ''I-I suppose that it might work. I haven't tried it," he shrugged. "I have better things to do with my time."

Skulduggery mutterd something Maldrave didn't catch. Skulduggery stood up and looked at Maldrave a little longer. He walked out of the room and two cleavers stepped in. They shackled Maldrave's hands and led him off.

The cleavers led him past Dark, who was going in the opposite direction. They met eyes and suddenly, something in Maldrave's mind clicked. He nodded, just the smallest nod, and the moment passed as soon as it had arrived. When they were only a few turns away from the holding cells, Maldrave pretended to stumble. It dragged the cleaver holding him off balance, and he swung his shackled hands at the base of his neck. His aim was true, and the cleaver dropped without a sound. Maldrave turned and lashed a kick at the second cleaver, who had come up behind him. The cleaver flipped back and swung his sythe in a overhead strike. Instead over dodging or backing away, as the cleaver expected him to do, he held his hands out. The blade of the sythe cut through the shackles like a hot knife through butter, and Maldrave seized his chance. He ran at the cleaver while it's guard was down, and rammed his shoulder into it's stomach. The cleaver stumbled back and Maldrave grabbed the sythe of the fallen cleaver. He swung, but was unused to a weapon that large and missed. The cleaver stepped forward and used the handle of the sythe it held to block, and swung under his guard. Maldrave scrambled back, but wasn't quick enough and the blade passed over his ribs, opening a shallow cut. He grimaced and knew he was outmatched, and so decided to end it, incase someone came along. He swung again, but pretended to fumble. The cleaver, sensing his chance, stepped in to attack, but stopped in surprise. The end of the sythe protruded through his chest, the tip an inch from Maldave. He strainghtened watched his opponent fall triumphantly. He walked towards the holding cells and glanced inside. Seeing no one, he stepped in and walked over to the desk. He rummaged through the drawers, one at a time, and found a key to the shackles. Grinning, he unlocked them and felt the intoxicating feeling of his magic returning flood through first thing he did was conjure up his blood sword. When that appeared, he felt complete. He lcosed his eyes and extended his mind. He felt his way through the Sanctuary, until he came across what he was looking for. _Come to me, _he commanded, and felt the sleepy repsonse. He opened his eyes and waited, with growing unease.

Eventually, shuffling footsteps sounded from the door. He stepped back into the shadows, and gripped his sword tighter. Valkyrie stepped in through the checked the connection between them and found it as strong as ever. "I need you get me out of here, without anyone raising the alarm. Got that. But first-" Valkyrie turned her dark expressionless face towards him and said, "of course. What ever you say."

Maldrave pulled out a cloaking sphere and twisted it. They hadn't been waiting long when Skulduggery led Dark in himself. They heard the murmer of voices and Skulduggery shut Dark in the cell. Skulsuggery tilted his head and walked out of the room. They waited as the cloaking sphere clicked back into it's original position. Dark looked at them, but didn't say anuthing. Maldrave gestured and Valkyrie sent a spear of shadows into the lock. Dark nudged the door open with his toe and stepped out. He nodded to Dark, and the three of them snuck out of the room. Valkyrie led Dark and Maldrave out through the twisting corridors and soon they reached the doors. "Get in the car," Maldrave said, and watched as she climbed into the car he pointed out. Dark slid into the drivers seat and Maldrave into the passenger seat. They started to drive off, and Maldrave looked back as the car sped off. Skulduggery stood there, hat in his hands. Then they turned the corner and Skulduggery was hidden from Maldrave's view.

**Ok, chapter 12. **


	13. Yearns for Death

**I have an epic pic on my computer, set as my background. It is Skulduggery and it is awesome. You can get them off the website; I got heaps and change it every time I write. Which is every day. **

**Yearns for Death**

Skulduggery followed the car as it sped through the streets of Dublin. His phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Ghastly again. Ghastly had tried to call three times now. He let it ring out and turned it off. He chucked it on the passenger seat. After a second thought, Skulduggery reached over and picked it up. He turned it over in his hands. He chucked it behind, where it bounced off the seat and fell to the ground. He felt odd, like he was witnessing this instead of actually doing it. He turned left and slowed down. The car was parked and Skulduggery saw Maldrave lead Dark and, his stomach dropped, Valkyrie up the porch steps. He looked closer. That wasn't Valkyrie, not anymore. Darquess had come out to play. Darquess paused, and looked around. Her eyes met his, even at this distance. She smiled, a chilling mockery of warmth and happiness, and turned and kept walking. He waited until the door had been pulled shut behind them. Skulduggery drove slowly past and down the street and parked around the corner. He stepped out and walked over to the house. It was a different one to the one Valkyrie had been tortured in. He pulled his revolver, whom he had lovingly named Gertrude and didn't mention in front of Valkyrie. Her weight was familiar in his gloved hands and he loaded the bullets in. He clicked the safety on and walked up the stairs and onto the porch. Skulduggery nudged the door open. He flicked the light on. The front hall was empty. He checked in the door closest to him. Seeing it was empty, he automatically looked over to see if Valkyrie had seen anything. He gritted his teeth and checked the one opposite. He moved from door to door, looking for Maldrave and Dark. He heard a laugh, on he recognised as Valkyrie's, twisted though it was. He walked over to the last door and opened it a crack. Darquess laughed again and the door swung open. Skulduggery straightened up. Three people lay around her, one breathing shallowly. "Are they dead, Darquess? I would say nice to see you again, but it isn't really." She smiled.

"Not yet, Skulduggery. But almost." Inferno took a shuddering breath. Skulduggery looked down. "Why don't you want me, Skulduggery? The death I see, it is a wondrous thing. Why doesn't Lord Vile join me? He would make a good partner."

"I have learnt to control myself, over the years, and after tonight, I will teach Valkyrie. Then you won't come out."

"You still don't see, do you? Valkyrie is me, and I am Valkyrie. We are one and the same. She yearns for the death, just as I do."

"I know Valkyrie. All she wants is for you to leave, and for you not to kill people."

"You don't understand, and for that I pity you. The only way for you to kill me is to kill Valkyrie, and you don't have that in you. As she gets stronger, I get stronger."

'I am warning you now, leave her alone." Darquess looked at him and smiled.

"Not yet, the fun has only just begun."

**I am not even sure if shallowly is a word, but it is now. Oh, and be sure to check out Skulduggery's 10 Favourite Adventures. I spent ages writing the adventures. It would be a shame for no one to read them. Please.**


	14. Happy Bad Birthday

**Chapter 14 is here. I need Skulduggery to help me find my Rhomibicosidodecahedron. It is green and red and blue and yellow and has something like 62 sides and 120 vertices. It was stolen!**

**Happy Bad Birthday**

Darquess watched Skulduggery stumble back, and she sent a second wave of shadows heading towards him. He straighted up, and waved his hand. Nothing happened. She laughed as they crashed into him, knocking his hat off. Darquess remembered trying the very same hat on. Skulduggery got to his feet and brushed himself off. She waited for him to retaliate, but instead he said, "Let Valkyrie out." Darquess laughed again. He didn't want to hurt her. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hear him scream as she killed him, slowly and didn't look around at the rumbling noise behind her, instead she kicked out. Someone crashed into the wall. She turned around. Sanguine lay sprawled in a heap. She walked over to him, and looked at the lights that surrounded him. He looked up at her, and she smiled. He tried to scramble back, fear written all over his face, but hit the wall and coulnd't go back futher. Darquess reached for him, but heard a noise. She looked around, and saw Tanith leap down from the roof, swinging her sword. What little light there was played off the surface off the sword. Darquess watched with a kind of distatched curiosity. As it neared the completion of its arc, she reached out and caught the blade. It dug into her hand, and Darquess watched her own blood drip onto the dirty carpet, landing in a thick puddle. She healed the woudn and looked at Tanith's face. She was bone white, but the Remmant inside of her smiled. "Darquess. Isn't this a little early for you to be out?" Darquess looked at her blankly, then wrenched the sword towards her. Tanith stumbled forward, and Darquess let go of the sword and punched. Tanith stumbled back, and Darquess followed her. Tanith cowered under the onslaught, unable to move away or counter attack. Skulduggery rasied his hand, and an invisible wall grew between them. Darquess glared at him, and stepped towards him, but stumbled slightly as Sanguine knocked into her. He grabbed her and pressed the blade of his knife against her throat. She looked at Skulduggery, and sent a current of magical energy over her skin. Sanguine cried out and released her, and she sent an elbow into his throat. He stmbled back, gagging, and she wnet to follow him, but Skulduggery raised his other hand and another invisible wall grew between her and Sanguine. She hit the wall, and a cracking sound filled the room as her knuckles broke. She tugged in her fingers, pulling them straight so they wouldn't be crooked, and healed them. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the wall, and sent waves of magic towards it. It shimmered, but held. Darquess increased the magic, and the wall grew weaker, but still held. She looked at Skulduggery, and recognised the look on his face as the one he got when he was focusing on something. She sent one last wave out, and the wall shattered. Instead of walking towards Sanguine, however, she advanced on Skulduggery. Skuduggery dropped his hands. "Are you goning to kill me, Darquess? Becasue Valkyrie will know it was you, and she will never let you out again. Even if it means killing her self." Darquess tilted her head. She studied Skulduggery, and Darquess knew she didn't want him dead. Not yet, anyway. Valkyrie dropped to her knees and gasped. Skulduggery bent down beside her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and burst into tears.

They arrived at the Sanctuary, and took Tanith to a recovery room. Darquess had beaten her badly, and to make sure that the Remmant wasn't going to escape, they shackled her to the bed. "Are you OK?" Skulduggery asked her, as they sat outside.

"I feel so bad. That was me. I did that to her. And Sanguine. And I was about to the same to you."

"That's not you. You and Darquess are two different people. You just share the same body."

"I have all the memories of hurting them, and of wanting to hurt you, and I have to live them for forever."

"Not forever. Only until Darquess comes out and destroys everything and everyone. Or until you die." Valkyrie stared at Skulduggery. He nodded. "Yeah, that didn't make you feel better, did it?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Tell you what. You can tell Ghastly that we have Tanith. I was going to flip you for it, but maybe you need some good news." Valkyrie got to her feet.

"Thanks, Skulduggery." She started to walked off, but, "Skulduggery,"

"Yes, Valkyrie?"

"Happy Bad Birthday."

"Thank you, Valkyrie. Actually, I have something for you in my office." He stood up and led her down the corridor. She caught up to him.

'You have an office."

"I do." He opened the door and walked inside, Valkyrie following him in. "Close your eyes. No peeking." She did as she asked. She heard him rummaging around,a nd he pulled her hands out. A long, thin object was placed in them. "Open them," Skulduggery said happily. "Happy Christmas." She looked down at her hands.

"A stick?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted one."

"Did this come off the ground?"

"No, it is a magically reinforced, centuries old stick that the Ancients used."

"Really?"

Skulduggery paused. "No, I found in the woods near Gorden's house. But it is magically reinforced. And it originally came off a tree." Valkyrie laughed and hugged him tightly.

**Chapter 14 is over, which means that this story is as well. Now, the authors notes in the next chapter are very important. Read them carefully.**


	15. Ghastly

**This is the last chapter for A Bad Birthday. But, the sequel will be up as soon as I can think of a name. That may take sometime, or it may be tomorrow. But this chapter leads into the sequel, just so you know what is going on. (Any suggestions would be appreiciated, but on the good side, I have Villains.)**

**Epilogue**

**Ghastly**

Ghastly wearily ran his hand over the scars on his head, his fingers sliding over the ridges. He streched and yawned. For almost a year he had been looking for Tanith, and finally they had found her outside of Dublin. He had mentioned to Skulduggery that he was thinking about asking Grand Mage Ravel to send a squad out to retrieve her, but he knew that Erskine had his hands full with the Darquess business. Then Skulduggery offered to go with Valkyrie's help, once they had found out who ruined Skulduggery's birthday party. Ghastly yawned again and blinked. _I really need to get some sleep_, he thought. He turned when he heard footsteps behind stopped in front of him. She looked pale,a nd tired and was covered in blood. "Valkyrie, how can I help you? Are you OK?" Ghastly asked, worried.

"Ghastly," something about the way she said his name made his heart stop. His body felt numb. Valkyrie smiled. She nodded. "Ghastly, we have her."

Valkyrie gently touched Ghastly on the arm. "Are you OK?" She asked. He nodded.

"Can I see her?" Ghastly asked.

"Of course, but she's unconscious and pretty banged up," Valkyrie warned. She lead him towards where Tanith was being kept. "Have you figured out a way to get rid of the Remnent yet?" she asked.

"Well, I found a lead and was hoping you and Skulduggery would look into it. Two mages who go by the names Autumn Pledge and Stargazer Wraithfire. Oh, and I just remembered, Ravel asked me to let you know that Sensitives have called up to say that they have been having visions, of young mages, who have the power to defeat Darquess."

"Ok, we'll see what we can do," she nodded. She stopped outside of a door. "Tanith is in here." Ghastly pushed open the door. He walked inside slowly. He stood at Tanith's side. Ghastly steeled himself and looked at her face. He vaguly heard them talking between themselves, and the door open and shut.

**End of A Bad Birthday**

**The Story Continues in Immortal Souls**

**Now, this is the first fanfic I have ever finished, so I feel sad, but happy at the same time. Do I need to say, like a speech or something? Meh, just in case.**

**I want to thank you, for reading A Bad Birthday. Your support and reviews made all the lonely nights writing(although, I wouldn't have it any other way) worthwhile. If I ever beome an author, I will dedicate a book to you guys, I promise. Thank you for sticking with me the times I been in a nonsense mood. Esp. Flik, cause she puts up with me on a daily basis. Thank you Flik. Happy Birthday for the 23rd of October. Thanks Jane, talking to you about those writer fantasies I am sure that everyone here has really helped. Thank you.**

**Most people probably just complete the story, and thats that, right? Oh, thats awkward. Sorry. But this is not good bye, because I will see you very soon. It's more of a "G'day mate, see ya later." And I will.**


End file.
